Finé (Senki Zesshou Symphogear)
Finé is the main antagonist in the first season of the animation Senki Zesshō Symphogear. Episode * 1st Season 5~13 episodes * 2nd Season 1,7,12 episodes * 3rd Season 3,12 episodes * 4th Season 2,5 episodes Appearance Finé is a tall woman with long white-blonde hair that goes past her hips, styled in a hime cut that parts into two "curtains" down her back; gold serpentine eyes; slightly tan skin (white in season two and onwards); and red or pink lipstick, or otherwise emphasized lips. When possessing a host, she usually takes her host's appearance, but can also change their body to look like her original whenever she pleases. She can also transform partially by giving her host the eyes of her original form, or her original form the eyes of her hosts.1 At home, Finé prefers to be unclothed, wearing only a pair of lace-trimmed translucent black elbow gloves, butterfly lace-trimmed translucent black thighhighs, black heels with maroon soles, and a black belt choker with a butterfly emblem on the front. When conducting business outside, Finé covers herself with a loose long-sleeved black V-neck dress that reaches just past her pelvis, and a black bowler hat with a butterfly ornament and a purple ribbon rose attached. She also wears round black sunglasses with a dark tint that obscures her eyes at one point. It can be assumed that she wears these clothes in part to hide her similarity to Ryoko Sakurai, her host at the time.1 Story She was the mistress of Chris Yukine, a scientist and researcher of relics and ancient heretical technology, and a former priestess, who works in the shadows to bring an end to the Curse of Balal and become the supreme ruler of the world.1 Two years before the story, Chris Yukine was rescued from child sex trafficking by the UN and transferred to Division Two as a candidate for the Symphogear. Finé kidnapped Chris once she arrived in Japan, hoping to groom her into a tool to use to further her plans. Though many agents, Genjuro included, were sent to find Chris, Finé foiled all their efforts and made several die or even disappear. Thus, the search for Chris was called off. Since then, Chris has been living in isolation with Finé in Finé's Mansion, where she suffers regular sexual abuse and torture at Finé's hands, yet cannot bring herself to leave, as Finé is the only person who (Chris thinks) understands her, and to leave her would mean to be all alone once again.1 Fate She loses the Durandal as Chris shoots the relic to get it to Hibiki. Infuriated she continues to relentlessly attack as Hibiki struggles to control her beastial side. With the use of Synchrogazer it ends the battle as Hibiki is later seen helping an injured Finé, whom she calls Ms. Ryoko but Finé continues to claim she is Finé. She then stands to walk toward the sunset as she explain the history of Noise, and how instead of joining hands in unity humans sought war. She reveals that her motives are they way they are as humans cannot understand one another. After a moment of silence she turns and tries to attack Hibiki, but instead of attacking her she aims one of the chains toward the moon fragment in hopes of pulling it to Earth. Fragmenting and destroying the Nehushtan Armor in the process. She wished to lay waste to all those who stood against her and even if the body dies, her soul will continue to live as long as relics can still produce the Aufwachen Waveform. As she is the eternal priestess.1 Hibiki then lightly punches her chest and asks her to pass on a message for her, "You don't need strength to unite the world. We can become one, beyond the limit of words. Even in the future we can join our hands in unity." as she cannot be there to speak those words however as she intends to use her Superb Song, but Ryoko is able to pass the message on in her place. After this Finé smiles, taking on the eyes and voice of Ryoko Sakurai, and touches Hibiki's chest where her heart is, telling her to believe in the song in her heart. She then turns to stone and her dust is blown away in the wind.1 References # ↑ Finé, Symphogear Wikia Category:2010s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Blonde Category:Boss Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nude Category:Opera Gloves Category:Possessor Category:Slave Owner Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Topless Category:Fate: Sealed